Kikyo, the Princess of All Saiyans
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: This is the story of Vegeta and Tarble's little sister. AU
1. The Birth of the Saiyan Princess Kikyo

A/N: I've been playing with this story idea for quite some time and now I've finally got around to getting it published. Let me know what you guys think of it, but I warn you I will ignore any and all flames that anyone gets the bright idea to post. That's all I got to say for now and I really hope that you guys all like this story.

Disclaimer: I have said this before and I will say it once again, the amazing characters and storyline of DBZ do not belong to me, they are the property of the great and talented genius Akira Toriyama. Give him the credit, not me.

…

Rosicheena panted as she heard the cooing of her newborn baby. She had done it; she had given birth to the third child of King Vegeta and herself.

"You have given the king a princess," Malaka, the head doctor of Vegeta-Sei, said. "A strong, healthy young girl."

Rosicheena smiled. She and King Vegeta had had two sons together; the first named Vegeta for his father, and the second had been named Tarble.

"Bring my husband here," she said without hesitation. "I want him to see his new little daughter. And then we both will decide on her name."

Malaka nodded and left to find the Saiyan king.

…

Many thoughts raced through King Vegeta's mind as he stared down at a tiny infant girl sleeping in a cradle. This was his newborn daughter, the new princess of the Saiyan race. Tarble, who had just turned a year old, would no doubt be delighted to have a little sister. Two-year-old Vegeta on the other hand would most likely be hoping for a little brother that he could actually fight and train with rather than one who broke down in tears whenever he was struck by even the slightest of blows.

He also began to think of the name his mate had pondered over during their discussion just minutes before. It was a nice name, yes. And it did seem like an appropriate name for a member of the Royal Family. The Saiyan king wanted his new child, his new daughter, to have a name that would reflect on how strong and beautiful she was. Just like her mother, Rosicheena, who happened to be one of the strongest women on the entire planet.

His wife had voiced the name to him, and he agreed with her; the name the two Saiyan monarchs had chosen would be just perfect for their new little princess.

"So, have you decided on a name, your Majesties?" Malaka asked as he walked over to the cradle.

"Yes," Queen Rosicheena answered, smiling at her husband and then down at the sleeping child sound asleep in her arms before turning to Malaka. "Her name is to be Kikyo."

Malaka nodded. Kikyo…It truly did sound like a fine name for a Saiyan princess.

…

"A girl? Mother and Father's new baby is a girl?" Vegeta groaned as he and his brother sat in the throne room with Nappa, the General of the Saiyan Army, and Zorn, their father's advisor. Vegeta personally didn't see why his father even had an advisor at all; it wasn't like he ever listened to Zorn's advice. Maybe it was just a formality.

"You mean we have a little sister?" Tarble asked, his obsidian eyes widening.

"Are you sure it's a girl?" Vegeta questioned. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Zorn nodded.

"Yes, your mother gave birth to a strong, healthy princess," he explained, running a hand through his long, waist-length ponytail.

"Zorn, where do babies come from anyway?" little Tarble asked suddenly.

At this, Zorn's face flushed a slight pink.

"That's simple enough," Nappa piped up. "You see, your father and your mother-"

"NAPPA!" Zorn growled. "Now is not the time for them to know that!"

"What are you talking about, Zorn?" Nappa asked. "I was Prince Tarble's age when my father told me."

"That explains SO much," Zorn quipped.

"Why you-!" Nappa snarled.

"Will you two stop bickering and tell us more about our new sister!" Vegeta snapped.

"Excellent suggestion," Zorn said, still glaring at Nappa.

"So what does she look like?" Tarble asked eagerly.

"We're not exactly sure," Nappa answered. "Neither of us has actually seen her yet."

"But your parents should be returning with her soon," Zorn added. "So instead of simply listening to us tell you what she looks like, you both get to see for yourselves."

"To be honest, I was hoping for a little brother," Vegeta groaned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not another little sister."

"Hey! I'm a boy, Vegeta!" Tarble grumbled.

"That's debatable," Vegeta smirked.

"Hmph!" Tarble huffed, turning away from Vegeta and pouting.

"Alright, that's enough you two," Zorn scolded. "Your parents will be here any moment."

"We're already here," a feminine voice said.

Vegeta, Tarble, Zorn, and Nappa all turned to see King Vegeta and his wife, Queen Rosicheena. The Saiyan queen was holding a very tiny pale blue bundle in her arms. Vegeta and Tarble jumped in surprise when the bundle moved.

"I-is that…our little sister?" young Tarble asked, slowly approaching his parents.

"Of course it is, Silly," his mother smiled as she glided over to a chair. Vegeta and Tarble stood beside her as the Saiyan queen lifted the blanket away from the baby's face so her sons could see their new sibling.

Vegeta and Tarble's eyes widened as they gazed down at their baby sister. She was almost a spitting image of their mother. Her long, spiky black hair fell down to her waist and her angelic face were both obvious traits from Rosicheena. Her eyes were closed, but both princes had a feeling that they would be the same fine amethyst color of Rosicheena's eyes. A few features on her little face resembled the sharp defined features of King Vegeta, but aside from that, the young princess was a near exact copy of her mother.

"What's her name?" Tarble asked, looking up at his mother and father.

"Her name is Kikyo," King Vegeta answered.

"That's pretty," Tarble said as his eyes landed back on his tiny sister.

"Yes, it is," Rosicheena agreed, running a hand through Tarble's thick, spiky black hair.

Vegeta said nothing as he stared down at Kikyo. She really did look like their mother, but he really didn't care about that at the time. All he wanted to know was what her power level was. Would she be strong like him, or just another pathetic weakling like Tarble?

"How strong is she?" the five-year-old Saiyan prince asked before he could stop himself.

King Vegeta's eyebrows arched and Vegeta wondered if he had angered his father. He should have kept his mouth shut!

"She was born with a power level of 330," he answered after a few minutes.

Vegeta fought the urge to shout in excitement. Finally, a sibling with a fairly decent power level! Vegeta had been born with a power level of 500, an incredible number even for a Saiyan newborn. Tarble had been born with a power level of 206, not really much to talk about.

"Impressive," Zorn remarked. "The little princess really is strong then."

"Yes, she is," King Vegeta said, glancing down at his newborn daughter.

"When can she start training with us?" Vegeta asked eagerly.

"Soon," was the only reply his father gave him.

Vegeta frowned. He wanted to get an idea of when his baby sister would be able to fight and train with him and Tarble. But the look that his father was giving him warned him that this was not the time to discuss the matter.

Suddenly, a soft coo sounded from the baby as the two-hour-old infant yawned and slowly opened her eyes. Yes, she had inherited her mother's deep purple eyes.

"Can…c-can I play with her?" Tarble asked.

Rosicheena looked over to her husband and smiled.

"Well…I don't know," she teased. "Tarble might accidentally hurt her. Don't you think, Vegeta?"

"You never know, he just might," King Vegeta said, going along with his wife's little joke. "It would be an accident, but why take the chance?"

"Pleeeeease!" Tarble was begging now. "I promise I won't hurt her! After all, we're Saiyans, taking risks is in our blood. You said so yourself, Father!"

"He does have a point there," King Vegeta told his wife.

"Yes, he does," Rosicheena concurred. "Maybe we should let him play with her."

"Yay!" Tarble cheered.

Ecstatic, the two-year-old Saiyan prince bounded into a chair and held out his hands.

Very carefully, Rosicheena handed her small daughter to her second-born son, chuckling as she saw the excited look on the boy's face.

Tarble smiled down at his baby sister as she lay in his laps. She was so cute! And now, she was staring up at him curiously, her little head cocked to the side.

"Hi, Kikyo," Tarble whispered, his heart filling with love for this infant in his arms.

Kikyo looked up at him and smiled. Actually smiled! Then, she squirmed in her blanket until she had freed her right hand and she reached out to Tarble.

Tarble smiled and held out his own hand. Kikyo took it and placed Tarble's index finger in her little mouth and began sucking on it, purring contently.

"Awww isn't she cute!" Tarble grinned.

"Prince Tarble, I wouldn't-" Zorn began, but he was cut off by a loud scream.

Tarble screamed as his little sister smirked and bit down on his finger, her already sharp canines nearly drawing blood.

"_Baka_," Vegeta snickered. "He should have known she was gonna do that."

"Vegeta, that's not funny," Rosicheena said sternly. "How would you like it if she had bitten you?"

"I would have known not to stick my finger in her mouth," Vegeta shrugged.

"Vegeta, don't talk back to your mother," King Vegeta growled.

"Yes, Father," Vegeta said quickly, glancing down at the floor.

Kikyo giggled as Tarble blew on his finger.

"You're almost as mean as Vegeta is!" the two-year-old Prince of All Saiyans whined, staring at his sister.

Kikyo merely continued to giggle.

'_I think Kikyo and I might get along after all,'_ Vegeta said to himself. '_I mean she's already showed that she likes the idea of torturing Tarble_.'

…

…

Ta-da! So, what did you guys think of this first Chapter? Please let me know and please do be honest when you do.

Review =)


	2. Keeping Secrets

A/N: Here's Chapter 2. Thanks to Dbzgirl1999, Nika Yami, Sessho's Gal, Jewlbunny, SenpaiGabby, Ariel, and jojobee0109 for all the great reviews on Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy this new Chapter.

Disclaimer: Again, Akira Toriyama is the mastermind behind the incredible manga, the awesome anime, and every other bit of franchise of DBZ. Not me, I only own Kikyo in this story.

…

"Your Majesty, Lord Frieza has arrived to hear about the progress on Planet Kerasu," Zorn reported.

"Where are my children?" King Vegeta demanded.

"The princes and the princess are all in their rooms, fast asleep," Zorn answered.

King Vegeta nodded.

"Good," he said. "The last thing we need is for Frieza to find any of them."

"Yes, Sire," Zorn nodded in agreement. He knew Frieza did not know any of the children even existed, and Zorn intended to help keep it that way. In addition to being King Vegeta's advisor, the long-haired Saiyan was also in charge of looking after the two princes and the young princess.

…

King Vegeta sighed and shook his head. The last time Frieza had visited Vegeta-Sei was six years ago, before Rosicheena even became pregnant. But now, he couldn't have picked a worse time to visit the Saiyan planet. King Vegeta was now a father to two handsome little princes who looked almost identical to him and a beautiful little princess who looked like her mother, but with the sharper features of her father.

"How long until he's here?" King Vegeta asked.

"If I had to guess, I would say about ten minutes," Zorn answered. "Maybe fifteen."

King Vegeta stood up from his throne and walked out of the throne room.

As the time ticked away, the Saiyan king made his way to his eldest son's room. Five-year-old Vegeta lay in his bed, snoozing peacefully.

King Vegeta walked over and sat at the foot of the bed, his eyes never leaving his son's small, sleeping form. The boy stirred but didn't wake.

Suddenly, a smirk crossed the prince's face. No doubt he was dreaming about his first mission. When he was three years old, he had gone on a mission to Planet Yarantra. The mission should have taken three days but the boy only took one. He claimed the mission was fun, but a little dull.

King Vegeta smiled slightly, placed a hand on his boy's head before standing up and walking out.

Next, he headed to Tarble's room.

Tarble lay curled up into a tiny little ball, mumbling in his sleep. He was probably nervous about being sent on his first mission. He was to be sent to a Planet not far from here known as Planet Kirisa. The inhabitants weren't really all that strong, and frankly neither was Tarble for that matter.

King Vegeta patted his younger son's shoulder before making his way to his baby daughter's room.

Kikyo lay in her cradle, wrapped in a small, royal blue blanket. At that moment, the newborn yawned softly before turning and opening her eyes.

King Vegeta couldn't explain it, but something made him walk over to the cradle, lift the Saiyan infant out of it, and hold her close to his chest.

Kikyo blinked and stared up at her father before cooing softly and holding out her tiny hands. King Vegeta ran a hand through her already long, thick, spiky black hair. The baby girl reached up and closed her hand around one of his fingers. As she had with Tarble's before, Kikyo placed the finger in her mouth and proceeded to suck on it, grimacing at the material of the gloves that the Saiyan king wore. However, unlike she had done with Tarble, the infant princess sucked on her father's finger as her fluffy, brown tail flicked its way out of her blankets and wrapped itself around King Vegeta's other arm.

King Vegeta couldn't help but smile at his daughter. Yes, he shared a strong bond with his oldest son, and he sometimes spent some time with his second born son, after which he had spent a little less time with his children. But now…he felt something different for the gurgling baby girl in his arms…Maybe he would share a strong bond with his little girl like he had with his eldest son. Maybe…

That's when he remembered that he needed to attend the meeting with Frieza. All three of his small children were fast asleep and he was going to have guards nearby so all three of them would be safe just in case any of Frieza's soldiers or Frieza himself decided to wander the corridors.

Smiling slightly as he glanced back to the corridor where the children's rooms were, King Vegeta turned and headed to the throne room to begin the meeting.

…

"So, I trust the Planet Kerasu is now under my control?" Frieza asked.

King Vegeta nodded.

"Yes, Lord Frieza," he answered. "The Planet was occupied successfully in no time at all."

"Well, nice to see your band of monkeys managed to follow my orders," Frieza mocked. "For once."

King Vegeta knew Frieza was baiting him and he would not give the icy tyrant the satisfaction.

Yes, Lord Frieza," King Vegeta answered.

"And where is your pretty little wife tonight, Vegeta?" the Ice-Jin asked, an expression that was clearly meant to feign sympathy on his face. "I heard that she will not be attending our meeting tonight."

"The queen is not feeling well this evening," King Vegeta stated coolly.

This was actually partially true; shortly after giving birth to Princess Kikyo, Rosicheena had begun to feel as though she had been weakened a bit. After this pregnancy, the doctors had warned the Saiyan queen not to bear any more children. But at least before being told this, King Vegeta knew his wife had gotten the daughter that she had so desperately wished for. And truthfully, it cost the Saiyan king nothing to admit that he didn't exactly mind having a daughter either.

"Pity," Frieza hissed, pulling the Saiyan king back to the present. "Well, I suppose it is true then, what they're saying on my ship."

"What do you mean, Lord Frieza?" King Vegeta asked, making no attempt to hide his confusion.

"Many of my soldiers believe," Frieza smirked and took a sip of wine. "That your wife, the queen, is incapable of bearing children."

King Vegeta tried to hide his rage. How dare Frieza's men disrespect his wife in such a manner! But he couldn't help but feel like it had been Frieza who had spread these rumors in order to dig at King Vegeta. Anyone with even half of a brain in their head could see that the Saiyan king was pretty much wrapped around his wife's petite little finger. And now, Frieza was trying to get to him by slandering her. That monster knew the way to King Vegeta's pride was through his beloved wife.

'Thank Kami this kisama doesn't know about the princes and the princess,' Zorn growled in his mind. He knew that King Vegeta was thinking the same thing. There was no doubt in Zorn's mind that it would be disastrous if the Ice-Jin was ever to know about Prince Vegeta, Prince Tarble, and Princess Kikyo.

…

Rosicheena smiled as she watched her dear little Vegeta sleep. Sometimes her husband did show a bit of favoritism to him, though it had been Rosicheena who had named the prince after his father. But it actually was appropriate; the boy looked and acted just like a miniature version of his father.

"Sweet dreams, my little prince," she whispered, brushing his spiky, black bangs aside and planting a kiss on his forehead.

Vegeta stirred slightly and sighed in his sleep.

Rosicheena smiled and made her way to Tarble's room.

Tarble was younger and weaker than Vegeta, leading many to believe he wasn't fit to be a Saiyan prince. But Rosicheena disagreed, it wasn't so much Tarble lacked the ability to fight, it was just that he chose not to fight as much as most Saiyans. Of course, this wasn't much better and the Saiyan queen knew that. The Saiyans were a race of warriors who lived and died fighting. In fact, in the midst of battle, with the threat of death looming over their head, was actually when a majority of the Saiyan race felt most alive.

Rosicheena loved to fight too, but even she had to admit there were times when it was completely unnecessary and would rather settle some matters a little more diplomatically. But they were Saiyans and they worked for Frieza, this was what they did now and how things were done.

Tarble was lying in the middle of his bed, his blanket wrapped around him, leaving only his little head poking out of the dark blue cocoon he was snuggled in.

Rosicheena giggled, Tarble had always slept this way.

"Sleep well, my little prince," the Saiyan queen whispered as she wrapped her arms around her youngest son.

Tarble stirred softly in his sleep and placed his thumb in his mouth.

Rosicheena smiled before leaving the young prince's room and made her way to the bedroom of her daughter's room.

…

Kikyo lay in her cradle, fast asleep.

Rosicheena smiled down at her baby daughter as she lifted the small body out of the cradle. She still couldn't get over the fact that she finally had the daughter she had desired for so long. Yes, she did love her two sons and she wouldn't trade them for anything, but she had always wanted a daughter, even when she was a little girl herself. And now, she finally had her.

Little Kikyo purred softly in her sleep as she snuggled against her mother.

Rosicheena's smile widened as she kissed her baby daughter's cheek, careful not to disturb her sleep before gently setting her back in the cradle.

After glancing one last time at the sleeping baby girl, her mother turned and walked out of the room.

…

King Vegeta fought to keep from telling Frieza off as the Ice-Jin kept prattling on and on about other races that were now working for him and how he expected so much more from the Saiyans and a number of other things that the Saiyan king couldn't care less about.

"Do you have your eye on any other planets at this particular time, Lord Frieza?" King Vegeta asked. He knew the lizard warlord would continue to boast about his 'Many accomplishments throughout his lifetime' but at least the Saiyans would receive at least a moment's reprieve.

"Hmm…well let's see…" Frieza thought for a moment or two. "Oh, I know! I want Planet Jugaien, Planet Zarenchei, and Planet Parikata all occupied by the end of the week."

King Vegeta said nothing. None of the Saiyans did.

"That's not going to be a problem, is it?" Frieza smirked.

"No, of course not," King Vegeta answered finally. "Lord Frieza."

"Good," Frieza's eyes narrowed to slits as his smirk grew broader. "I believe we're finished here. I'll return at the end of this week and I expect good news on those planets."

King Vegeta remained silent. He was afraid that if he spoke, he would slip and express his immense hatred of Frieza and that would have been the same as wishing for his own death because that's exactly what he knew he would get.

Zorn sighed. He hated Frieza nearly as much as his king did, but he was also smart enough to know that if he said a word on the matter, he would die.

Luckily, they wouldn't have to deal with the lizard tyrant for a week. Not long enough, but almost.

…

…

So, how was it? Let me know, you guys.

Review =)


	3. Birthday Celebrations

A/N: Here's Chapter 3. Thanks to SenpaiGabby, Jewlbunny, Rappy Yo Yo, Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi, FireStorm1991, Guest, and godshinin300 for all the awesome reviews on Chapter 2. Also, an additional thanks to Rappy Yo Yo and FireStorm1991 for the additional reviews on Chapter 1. Hope you guys like this new Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, except for Kikyo and a few of my own characters and planet names that will make appearances soon. But other than that, Akira Toriyama owns everything else.

…

The first year passed rather quickly. King Vegeta was amazed at how rapidly all three of his children had grown and at their progress in terms of battle power and strength. Prince Vegeta had managed to maintain a rather impressive power level, no small feat for a young Saiyan prince, much less an average Saiyan child.

Tarble was showing next to no signs of progress in terms of strength and power, and King Vegeta had heard behind closed doors that some of the Saiyan race held the younger prince in low regard, believing he was not fit to be one of the princes of a warrior race. Of course, no one ever dared say this to the Saiyan king, not unless they wanted to die a slow, painful death in which their last moments would be nothing but complete and utter agony.

Kikyo, like Vegeta, had maintained a good power level for someone her age. And it was almost frightening how much she resembled her mother.

Vegeta however, shared many similarities with his father. He had his father's name, he was nearly a spitting image of the older Saiyan, and he shared the same birthday, which just happened to be today…

…

"Mother, I'm three years old now," Vegeta complained as his mother pinned his scarlet cape to his white and gold armor that bore the Royal Family Crest on the left breastplate, just like that of his father's armor. "Don't you think I'm old enough to dress myself?"

"Well, you're already growing up so fast," Rosicheena said with a smile. "I just want to be happy with my baby boy while he's still little."

"Mother," Vegeta tried not to sound like he was whining, but he couldn't help it. His mother was as strong and ruthless a female Saiyan warrior as they come, but at the same time, she would baby her three children like nobody's business.

"I'm ready!" Tarble piped up, dressed in a royal blue bodysuit and white and gold armor identical to that of his older brother's.

Rosicheena smiled as she glided over to the younger Saiyan prince, knelt down beside him, and patted his head. Tarble smiled and kissed his mother's cheek in response, earning a smile and soft giggle from his mother and a snort from his older brother.

"Mother, I'm ready now!" a little girl's voice chirped.

Rosicheena and Tarble turned to see Kikyo, now a year old, come bounding into the room, wearing a strapless midnight blue gown that glittered as though it was covered with thousands of diamonds, a pair of black and silver wrist guards, a pair of black boots with silver tips, and black and silver armor that, like those of her father and two older brothers, bore the Royal Family Crest on the left breastplate. However, it lacked the typical shoulder guards and it was the only armor that was black and silver rather than the standard white and gold like the rest of her family's armor. She also wore a small, silver tiara perched elegantly on top of her spiky black hair, which was pulled back into a waist-length ponytail secured by a silver hair ornament, leaving only a few wisps hanging loose on each side.

Rosicheena's attire consisted of a gown that was a deep purple color that matched her eyes exactly, a pair of white boots with gold tips, white gloves, and armor that matched her daughter's in style, but matched her sons' in color.

The two boys wore bright scarlet capes pinned to their armor that fell to their ankles. Their father, the king, wore a red and royal blue cape that fell to his ankles. The Saiyan queen and princess however, both wore royal blue cloaks that ended just at the floor.

"Is everyone ready?" King Vegeta asked as he entered the room.

Rosicheena nodded as she pulled on her gloves.

King Vegeta silently marveled at how mature his three children already looked and none of them were older than five yet. Tarble had turned two not long ago, soon after which little Kikyo had celebrated her very first birthday. And now, the entire Saiyan race was preparing to celebrate the combined birthday of their king and their crown prince. Vegeta would be turning three years old today, and his father would be turning thirty-five. Rosicheena, who was three years her husband's junior, would not be celebrating her birthday for another four months.

Zorn couldn't help but smile slightly as Vegeta, Tarble, and Kikyo followed their parents to the Great Hall. He knew that the evening would be filled with feasting and fighting and at some point during the celebration; King Vegeta would lift his firstborn son, Prince Vegeta up, set the boy on his shoulder, and parade him around the Hall for everyone to see the heir to the throne. After this, he would set young Vegeta back down before doing the same with Tarble, the middle child. And finally, he would lift up little Kikyo, the youngest child and only girl, and parade her around the Hall before setting her back down and then the celebration would begin again.

And sure enough, that's exactly what happened.

"My oldest son!" King Vegeta shouted, holding up the now three-year-old Prince Vegeta. "The future king of Vegeta-Sei!"

The Great Hall was filled with cheers and shouts of excitement as the boy was set on his father's shoulder and paraded around the Hall.

Every eye was on the king and his oldest child as they made their way through the hundreds of Saiyans all eager to get a glimpse of their king and his son, the Crown Prince.

After they had made their round, King Vegeta put his son down, with Vegeta insisting that he be put down on his own two feet, the Saiyan king went for his second son. Tarble smiled eagerly as he was lifted onto his father's shoulder.

Though he was a prince also and second in line for the Saiyan throne, many looked down on young Tarble. This was because of his low power level. Yes, the boy was in fact rather strong now, but it seemed to many that he didn't possess the typical fighting spirit of a Saiyan. This was something the warrior race could sense in one another and it just seemed that this was something the younger Saiyan prince lacked.

After making his round with Tarble, King Vegeta strode over to his wife, who held Princess Kikyo in her arms.

The young Saiyan princess squealed with delight as she was swept off her mother's lap and placed on the broad shoulder of her father.

The Saiyans all stared at their barely-more-than-a-baby princess as she waved to everyone in sight as her father carried her around like he had with her brothers before her, proudly showing them off. This surprised the other Saiyans, she seemed to possess the Saiyan fighting spirit that her brother Tarble did not, and yet she seemed so sweet and innocent. And it was clear to everyone that she was a 'Daddy's Little Princess'.

Zorn smiled, sighed, and shook his head. He had known exactly how this was going to happen. However, after the Saiyan king had set his daughter back down, he had presented each of his three children with a small gift; each of them found themselves wearing a medallion very similar to the one their father wore around his neck. Vegeta's was almost an exact replica of his fathers, only slightly smaller. Tarble's medallion was the same size as his brother's, but the green was replaced by royal blue and the center was gold. And Kikyo's, which was slightly smaller than the medallions of her brothers, was royal blue and boasted a center of silver.

"Thank you, Father," all three children said in unison, glancing at their father, then at his medallion before marveling at their own.

King Vegeta smiled slightly before beginning the celebration again.

Kikyo bounded over to her mother and climbed into the Saiyan queen's lap, holding her medallion close to her little chest.

"Do you like the little gift your father got for you?" Rosicheena asked with a smile.

Kikyo looked up at her mother and nodded excitedly.

"I love it!" she said, her deep purple eyes sparkling.

Rosicheena ran a hand through her daughter's long hair before turning and seeing the look of undisguised pride and happiness on her husband's normally indifferent face. Ever since Frieza had struck a 'deal' with her husband, it had been quite some time since Rosicheena had seen King Vegeta in a good mood. Of course, lately he always seemed to forget their problems whenever he was with their children.

King Vegeta was now holding Tarble. It was clear from the look on the little boy's face that he was surprised. Rosicheena was surprised too; King Vegeta had never really spent as much time with Tarble as he did Vegeta and Kikyo. Maybe it was because Tarble didn't really seem to have much fighting spirit or bloodlust. Once again, Rosicheena didn't really see much of a problem there, but she knew that their race wasn't particularly kind to a Saiyan that had a more gentle and peaceful nature. And for it to be one of the princes, that only made matters worse for Tarble.

After King Vegeta set Tarble down, his daughter came bounding over to her father and jumped into his lap, her eyes wide with excitement.

…

As King Vegeta looked down at his daughter, many thoughts racing through his mind, almost exactly like the night the tiny princess was born.

Soon, little Kikyo would begin training with her two older brothers. But they would have to find someone within her age group to train with her and whoever it happened to be, they would also have to be able to keep up with the young Saiyan princess in a fight.

Yes, tomorrow would be the first day of training for her. No doubt Vegeta would be excited about returning to the training center, as would Kikyo. Tarble on the other hand might not share that excitement.

…

…

So, how was it? Let me know, guys.

Review =)


	4. Day One of Training

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 4. Thanks to dbzgirl1999 and SenpaiGabby for the reviews on Chapter 3. Hope you guys like this brand new Chapter cuz you're not getting another until I see some more reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

…

Kikyo stared at everything around her as she entered the training center with her father and brothers. The room was made similar to the throne room with a number of great stone pillars holding it up. Size wise however, it was even bigger than the throne room. Though it was early in the morning, Kikyo noticed that there were three or four others already hard at work.

One boy with knee-length hair who looked to be at least seven or eight years older than Vegeta was already fighting four Saibamen, although he was doing less than excellent at it.

"Come on, Raditz!" shouted a man with short, spiky black hair that stuck out to the sides and a jagged scar on his left cheek. "You can do better than that!"

"I'm trying!" the boy grunted, punching a Saibaman in the face, sending it flying back into a wall before blasting it.

"Well trying isn't gonna cut it, Brat!" the man barked.

"Will you stop distracting me, Dad?" the boy Raditz, snapped, blasting a Saibaman into oblivion, only to have another come out of nowhere and scratch him across the face. The boy huffed and blasted it as well.

"You gotta have something to blame it on; it can't just be you, can it?" his father retorted.

"You see this is why I hate training with you!" Raditz screamed.

"It's not exactly a picnic for me either!" the older Saiyan shot back.

Raditz gave a growl of frustration and blasted the two remaining Saibaman before storming off.

"I HATE YOU!" he yelled back at his father.

"THE FEELING'S MUTUAL, BRAT!" the scar-faced Saiyan warrior snarled, before stomping off in the opposite direction.

"Wow, those two have issues," Kikyo remarked.

"That's Raditz and his father, Bardock," Vegeta told her. "They're low-levels, of course they have issues."

"Vegeta, it wouldn't kill you to show even the low-levels at least a hint of respect," Tarble said.

"Since when are they worth any respect?" Vegeta asked. "After all, you're one, aren't you?"

"Very funny," Tarble replied sarcastically. "And I asked you not to talk about that in front of Kikyo!"

"She has the right to know that one of her older brothers is a weakling," Vegeta shrugged.

"Guys, you do remember that I'm standing right here," Kikyo piped up.

"As if I could forget," Tarble grumbled.

"Well I know I'm not going to," Kikyo smirked.

Tarble and Vegeta exchanged surprised glances. They'd never seen their little sister smirk before.

"Kikyo…y-your face…."Tarble stammered.

"What about my face?" Kikyo snapped.

"You look like a pint-sized Vegeta," Tarble answered.

"I'm not pint-sized!" Kikyo yelled.

"Yes you are," both Saiyan princes said in unison.

Kikyo glared at her brothers and growled, her fluffy tail thrashing angrily.

"You three go train," their father said. "Channel your energy into fighting, not useless arguing."

"Yes, Father," all three children nodded before heading off into the training center.

"Kikyo, come back here for a minute," King Vegeta called.

Kikyo turned around and hurried back.

"She's in trouble," Vegeta whispered to Tarble.

"I almost feel kinda sorry for her," Tarble whispered back. "Almost."

Vegeta laughed and the two boys took off to begin their training.

…

"You wanted to see me, Father?" Kikyo asked.

King Vegeta nodded.

"I want to introduce you to your training partner," he explained.

"Oh, okay," Kikyo said, eyeing her father with expectation.

A second later, a boy with spiky black hair that fell all the way to his mid-back and spiky bangs similar to Kikyo's appeared. He wore a black sleeveless training gi, black boots with silver tips, and black and silver wrist guards. One of the female Saiyan trainers entered behind him. She had shoulder-length spiky black hair and she wore red and black armor.

"You wished to see me, King Vegeta?" the boy asked as he saluted his king like his father had taught him to do.

"Yes. Kikyo, this is Broly," King Vegeta said, nodding toward the boy. "He will be your training partner."

"Hello, Broly," Kikyo said, waving at the boy shyly.

"Broly, this is my daughter, Princess Kikyo," King Vegeta said, placing his hand on Kikyo's shoulder.

"Hello, Princess Kikyo," Broly said quietly, saluting the princess as he had with her father.

King Vegeta watched the boy as he saluted Kikyo. Yes, Paragus had taught his boy to show the proper respect for Saiyan royalty. And hopefully, the boy also had some decent fighting power in him too. However, he had heard rumors that Broly had possessed extraordinary power when he was an infant. Some of the doctors had even speculated that his power was all the way to 10,000!

But that couldn't be even the least bit true. Otherwise that would mean that his power rivaled that of King Vegeta himself and for a mere infant to be able to compete with the King of All Saiyans, that was impossible.

Nevertheless, King Vegeta decided to keep an eye on this boy. And what better way to keep him under observation than assign him to train with Kikyo? After all, she was strong and could without a doubt hold her own in a fight.

And if the boy happened to show any unusually strong fighting power, then it would be dealt with appropriately.

"Now, the two of you will train together," King Vegeta told the two children. "You are both Elites and your power levels have both been confirmed to be nearly equal. Do either of you happen to see any reason, any at all, that would prevent you from being able to train together?"

"I don't," Broly said quickly.

"Neither do I," Kikyo replied.

"Good," King Vegeta said. "Then it's settled. You two will begin your training immediately."

"Right," both of the young Saiyans nodded before turning and hurrying off.

"You will keep an eye on them," the Saiyan king said, turning to the trainer who had arrived with Broly.

"Of course, Sire," the female replied, saluting the Saiyan king before going to catch up with the two small Saiyans.

…

"Come on, Raditz, you can do better than that!" Vegeta jeered as he easily dodged Raditz's punches and kicks. "I mean I know you're a weakling but really!"

"Shut up, Vegeta!" Raditz snapped. "I already get more than enough of this _kuso_ from my father; I don't need it from you too!"

"Someone's got problems," Vegeta teased.

Raditz growled and aimed a punch at Vegeta's stomach, only to fail miserably.

"Boy, do you have work to do," Nappa said, watching as Vegeta kicked Raditz in the stomach, sending the teenage boy crashing to the floor.

"Shut up, Nappa," Raditz grumbled.

"What was that, Third-class?" Nappa demanded.

"Nothing," Raditz said quickly.

"That's what I thought you said," Nappa smirked.

Raditz growled softly but said nothing.

…

…

So, how was it? Let me know, guys.

Review =)


End file.
